Unexpected
by Bunny.W.K
Summary: His mission was simple; find the boy, guard the boy, get the glasses. Painfully simple, yet how was he supposed to know something so unexpected was going to happen? That one Kagome Higurashi would buy him and change the whole game plan without even knowing it?
1. Chapter 1

Through the use of the world wide web, he learned of LadiesMan217. Given name, Sam Witwicky.

With him came the knowledge of a pair of glasses that had the location of the Cube etched into the glass. He saw his chance when Sam Witwicky shared about getting his first car. So, he stationed himself as various auto dealers, looking for the chance that Sam Witwicky would notice his Altmode and he could get closer to the human boy.

It was at one such dealer that a young human woman entered the lot, and purchased him. All he could think about... frag.

* * *

**Kage's AN:** I'm so happy that this idea is finally getting done! Thank you Bunny for making this fanfic baby with me!

**Bunny's AN:** A little something o0WhisperingKage0o and I whipped up. Will be done mostly in drabbles.


	2. Chapter 2

At first he didn't worry. Many humans had taken his Altmode in, but moved on. This young woman didn't. She took him in with a critical eye, circling him to take in everything.

When she reached out to touch him to get inside, he felt a spark of something. He wasn't the only one. The young woman hissed quietly and pulled her hand back suddenly to inspect it. Shaking it a few time, she muttered something about static electricity. He knew better though.

Sitting in the drivers seat, she began her inspection of the interior and smiled, apparently liking what she saw. A few minutes later, he was now in her ownership.

* * *

**Bunny.W.K AN:** Here's chapter two! I'm so hyped that it's being so well received! :3

**WhisperingKage AN:** I'm glad people like it! :D


	3. Chapter 3

He observed her while they left the lot to her own home. It was in what humans call a modest neighborhood, and pulled up to a modest house. A younger human boy ran out the door before they had made a complete stop, shooting questions faster than Kagome could answer.

"So, what do you think?"

"Not exactly something I thought you would buy. It looks... old."

"It's a classic, not old. There's a big difference. Besides a little loving and it'll be all that more awesome." she patter the boys head as they entered their residence, not knowing that their topic of conversation could understand all they said.

* * *

**Kage's AN: **I've corrupted Bunny, and am damn proud of it, and I hope you enjoy because this baby has been in the making for years.**  
**

**Bunny's AN:** My bad... doubling ch.2 Thank you Kage! Also, some quick Q/A;

1. This is a **drabble** series. Other than the first few chapters, they will not be more than 100 words each.

2. This **is** a Bee/Kagome paring. Sam will come into the story later, but will not be pared with Kagome.

3. Kagome is 16. Makes sense since Bee is her first car.


	4. Chapter 4

With that, Kagome also quickly called the rest of her family to show him off. He felt like some sort of prize at the moment, being judged. For what, he wasn't sure, but it was slightly unsettling.

Her father was shocked she got a classic for such a good price. That he was also still in good condition.

Her mother was a little more skeptical. If he was safe, for Kagome to keep to the speed limits as well as asking that she start taking her brother to school and whatnot should the boy ever ask.

Kagome groaned, but accepted.

* * *

**Bunny's AN:** I'm sorry about the double posting last update! But here's so other news I spoke with WhisperingKage and we are in agreement on this, I shall be updating Unexpected and Daddy Dearest **twice** a week now! At the beginning of the week and and the end! No more waiting a whole week! Woohoo~!


	5. Chapter 5

Bumble Bee learned that Kagome's family consisted of herself, younger brother Souta, their father and mother, Kenji and Nodoka. It was also easy to see that they were not originally from America, but had moved there from Japan years ago.

They interacted as any family would. Kagome and Souta teasing one another, their parents making sure it didn't go to far, but they also supported each other.

Soon enough, both Kagome and Souta piled into him to go somewhere. Shopping it seemed. At first, he thought it would be the shopping females did depicted on the world wide web, but he was quickly corrected.

* * *

**Bunny 's AN: **Well, here's the second update this week.


	6. Chapter 6

They made their way to a hardware store, leaving him wondering what it was the Higurashi siblings were shopping for.

Their chatter was a mix of both English and Japanese, and very much excited. He understood it either way.

"So what are we getting here then?"

"Some supplies. Like I said, my new car needs some loving, and I intend to do just that."

If he had been any other Autobot, such as Jazz or Sideswipe, he was sure to misinterpret her words for something else. And if the two were present, he was sure they would also tease him about the words she said.


	7. Chapter 7

A while later, the two returned with their arms loaded with bags full of supplies, and loaded them into the trunk. Still talking about him. Not that they knew better.

"I still say you get it painted."

"I happen to like the yellow. Thank you very much." Bumble Bee was a little shocked at her tone of voice. Defensive and proud.

"Nothing against the yellow. It's just... it's faded."

"Like I said..."

"Yeah, yeah. You like the yellow." Souta grumbled, interrupting her.

They continued their topic of conversation all the way home, still now knowing.

* * *

**Bunny's AN: **I'm so excited! And you'll find out why next week! Other than that please read, enjoy and review!


	8. Chapter 8

"So, do you want to help me?"

"Not really. I just came, cause I thought I'd get something out of it."

"Why you little squirt!"

Bumble Bee observed how Kagome tried to playfully punch Souta in the shoulder, while continue driving. Only to have Souta dodge her efforts. They continued as such for two more minutes, until Kagome relented. Though not without a last threat of him never getting candy again for a week.

Even with the threat, Souta still wanted nothing to do with whatever task Kagome had asked of him. Leaving Bee to wonder what the task was.

* * *

**AN:** Oh god... I can't -wait- till this time next week! DX I promised myself that I would keep to the schedule for Unexpected and Daddy Dearest, so I'm not going to break it. So, you'll just have to be patient and wait till then. Other than that; read, enjoy and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Bumble Bee didn't get to learn what task Kagome had asked of her brother till the next day, and it left him feeling... nervous. If he could have, he would have blushed. Never had such a human reaction been deemed more appropriate until now.

Around noon, Kagome walked out in a pair of old jean shorts, a loose top and he could tell underneath, she wore what humans called a bikini top. With her hair pulled up and away from her face, she was showing a lot of skin.

He was shocked out of his observations when a jet of cold water hit him, causing him to actually shiver. Which didn't go unnoticed by Kagome.

* * *

**AN:** Ooo~ next update is something special! :3 I'm already dancing in my seat trying to contain my excitement! Read, enjoy, and review!


	10. Chapter 10

She narrowed her eyes, lowering the end of the hose for a moment, before shaking her head and returning to her task of soaking him down. When she deemed him wet enough, she began the actual process of washing him.

Reaching into a pail at her feet, she pulled out a sudsy sponge and began to lather it over his form. And thoroughly. First the driver's side, before standing on the tips of her toes to reach as far as she could on top. The effort caused her to push herself flush into his side, thus enabling him to feel all of her. Once again, he was thankful he didn't have the ability to actually blush.

The process continued as such till she reached his front, facing him and just as soaked as he was. When she reached for the sponge, she grumbled under her breath when her wet shirt clung to her and hindered her movements. Abandoning the sponge, she reached for the hem of her shirt instead and began her struggle with removing it. All the while, he sat there watching.

He could honestly say, she did have an appealing form. The first that was revealed to him, was her slim waist and flat stomach. As the shirt rose higher, he could see the start of her ribs before the shirt when higher and higher until he could see... He shifted slightly, feeling rather perverted to simply watching her and not saying or doing anything about it.

Soon enough, she managed to remove the shirt completely and tossed it to the side with a splat. She fixed her hair and adjusted her top, a rather revealing top. A black halter bikini top with a graphic of a flower in blue on the right side. Reaching down to grab the sponge again, she went to finish up the task of lathering him. Also having to lean over to reach even farther, presenting a rather... interesting picture. If not a somewhat tempting one.

Tossing the sponge back into the pail only to reach down and grab the hose and wash the warm soapy water away. She smiled as she took in his form once again.

"Honey, don't you think you should dry yourself off before continuing?"

Kagome turned to face her mother, who was standing in the doorway, watching the scene in the driveway. He noticed how Kagome shrugged her shoulders, letting the hose drop lightly and placed her hands in her back pockets.

"It's practically summer, I'll be dry soon enough." She moved to where her wet shirt had been abandoned earlier and hung it from the fence nearby. "Besides, I still have to finish washing my new car!"

The elder woman smiled and shook her head, leaving her daughter to finish her self appointed task of washing him. She dried him off, and then cleaned his interior with as much attention to detail and care as she had when she washed him.

Once she was done he felt violated on a level that he had never experienced… he also looked forward to his next wash.

* * *

**Bunny's AN:** Oh I've been waiting to post this for the last two weeks! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter! I know I did! X3 Anyways; read, enjoy and review!

**Kage's AN: **Kekekekeke I hope you enjoyed it, I sure as heck did. You can all thank me for corrupting Bunny-chan enough to this point, fear not I'm still working on her! (maybe one day we'll get a lime~ though it would have to be posted on A03 lolz) XD**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome bound down the few short steps making her way towards him, a school bag in tow. She swung the keys around on a finger, a smile on her face as she took him in.

"Hey sis, could you drop me off at school?"

"Yeah, yeah. Hop in."

Souta was quick to make it to the passenger side, and Bee would have winced at how eagerly he slammed the door.

"Easy there! I don't go around mistreating your belongings, do I?"

"It's just a car."

"Says you."

If they only knew, how right she was.

* * *

**AN: **Both myself and Whispering Kage are so happy that the previous chapter was so well received! So we decided that every tenth chapter will be longer as a sort of milestone for all our loyal and awesome readers and fans! Cause you guys are just that awesome. :3


	12. Chapter 12

As he allowed her to steer him about the city, he perked up when he realized that Kagome went to the school that Sam Witwicky went to as well. He should have done some background research on Kagome.

Perhaps he could use this to his advantage. He observed how the other students milled about in the parking lot, also observing Kagome and himself.

Kagome on the other hand seemed to be ignoring them, preoccupied with looking for a empty spot to park. She muttered something under her breath when she noticed one. Next to Trent DeMarco and his hunny-bunny. Great.

* * *

**AN:** Don't really have much to say, other than; read, enjoy and review!


	13. Chapter 13

Bee paid close attention to Kagome and how she interacted with the young man. Said young man was observing Kagome, far to closely despite obviously having a female companion. Kagome only glared in return.

"Cute car there, Kagome."

"Stuff it Trent, not interested." Kagome leaned in to grab her bag from the back seat. Pulling back she locked him up and took a step back.

"Want to see a real car?"

"No. Yours is a nothing more than a sign that you're compensating for something." Kagome tossed a quick glance below the belt, her face deadpan.

* * *

**AN:** I'll be posting answers to questions to any of my fics on my facebook page from now on. I keep getting the same questions, so, it'll be much easier this way. The link to my facebook page is in my profile.


	14. Chapter 14

The young man, Trent, took a step forward, only to be stopped by the female next to him. Said female seemed to be trying to hold back a smirk.

Bee was feeling rather proud of Kagome at the moment. She wasn't easily afraid or intimidated, but stood her ground.

"Right. As fun as this is, I don't want to be late for class." she trailed her hand along the edge that covered his Spark, causing him to shift the slightest amount, before her hand fell away completely.

Trent took his form in and sneered. Honestly, the feeling was mutual.

* * *

**AN:** Hopefully next week, I can add more to the back-logged chapters. Right now is far too hot. Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	15. Chapter 15

It was, boring.

Waiting for Kagome to be done with her classes. He couldn't really do anything, otherwise he would reveal himself to the humans. And that was the last thing he needed right now. So, in the meantime, he took stock of the perimeters he could from his spot, and remembered where the potential danger spots were.

Then again, it was a school. Not a base. Either way, he still wanted Kagome to be safe, even if he was supposed to be Sam Witwicky's guardian. There was just something about the human female.

Already, Trent was a potential threat.

* * *

**AN: **Don't really have anything to say at the moment. Read, enjoy, and review!


	16. Chapter 16

The way he looked at Kagome was the same way Megatron had looked at the Allspark, with want and a need to possess it. Not gunna happen so long as he was around. Kagome was his female…well his owner… All that mattered was that she was his.

The problem was, how was he going to keep it that way? Without revealing what he actually was?

He thoughts continued so, not paying much attention to his surroundings, which was dangerous, until a sharp bell rang through the air.

Perking up, he was glad to see Kagome making her way towards him.

* * *

**AN:** Read, enjoy, ad review!


	17. Chapter 17

She was smiling as she chatted with another female student, apparently, about a sort of social gathering. In a short while as well.

What stirred his interest was that it was a beach party. Would that mean she would be required to wear a bathing suit again?

Oh, he had fallen. She was a human, he an Autobot. But it was that initial spark when she first touched him, that made him see her differently.

Yes, they were different. But it was that touch and spark alone that made him realize.

She belonged to him, like he belonged to her.

* * *

**AN:** Oh Bumble Bee, how adorable you are. Read, enjoy, and review!


	18. Chapter 18

After accepting such a revelation, he noticed how Kagome hurried towards him. While he knew it wasn't for him personally, she relied on him. Something that pleased him.

She was also quick to get out of there, faster than she was earlier that morning. While he wasn't like Sideswipe, he enjoyed speed every now and then.

Kagome had rolled the windows down, humming to whichever song was playing through the radio, and smiling the entire way.

Bee was enjoying this, speeding down the streets, that he wished he wasn't there for a mission. That he could be himself with her.

* * *

**AN:** You guys want naughty scene's with Kagome and Bee? You are all, very, very naughty! X3 Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	19. Chapter 19

He waited with anticipation as Kagome darted into the house to do whatever it was she needed to do. So he shifted slightly.

It wasn't 15 minutes later that she was leaving once again with a quick 'See you soon' thrown over her shoulder.

The clothing she had changed into paused his Spark.

A pair of short surfer shorts in yellow and red, and a light tank top over a matching bikini top. A small bag and light sweater were also with her, but he was far too please to see her in his colors to make him really notice.


	20. Chapter 20

He was enjoying himself far too much. But he couldn't help it! The way Kagome shifted slightly when he had her seat belt a little more snug than she was used too, or would try and glance down when he heated the driver seat, he couldn't help but want her to pay her complete attention to him and him alone.

Though, she would quickly shrug her shoulders and continue them on towards her destination. It was at the next red light that she frowned at his radio when the song would suddenly change to something more, suggestive.

While he was enjoying messing with his little human, he had forgotten that they were going where others would be. And most likely waiting for her as well. He was forced to realize this when she pulled them up slowly into a spot to park.

What made it worse was that she was quickly drawing male attention. Unwanted male attention. Unwanted in his opinion.

A few even had the audacity to approach him and Kagome. So he decided to play keeps.

"Hey! Glad you could make it!" the boy leaned his crossed arms in the open window.

Kagome in the meantime was struggling with undoing her seat belt. He knew he couldn't keep it up forever, but he would stall her as long as possible.

"Yeah, Lily told me about it after class."

Bee could have smirked with pride when she finally turned away from the -boy- towards the seat buckle. But that soon changed when the -boy- also took notice of her struggle.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. Just got the car. It's a little older, so maybe the button's just stuck or something."

"Here, let me help."

The boy actually began to lean in, making Bee internally plot out the ways to get rid of him. He may be along with Optimus about not bringing harm to humans, but the boy was pushing it. Actually, they were agreed to not, kill, the humans. A little pain wouldn't hurt. Much.

Releasing the latch for the door the boy was leaning on and over, he swung it open, with a slight push, and internally grinning when a pained groaned sounded in the air that had followed the resounding bang.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?"

Kagome had pulled the door back and leaned out the open window to observe the boy that was crouched on the ground, holding himself in pain. Kagome struggled a little more with her seat belt, before he relented and let her free.

While she scrambled out of him to tend to the boy, something that displeased him, the boy himself was hobbling away, watching him with a slight wary eye. Well, things were looking slightly brighter.

* * *

**AN:** Not as naughty as the 10th chapter... but I know you all enjoyed it! Cause really, you got a possessive Bee instead, and ya know you love him as such! :3 Read, enjoy, and review!


	21. Chapter 21

He could observe his little human from where she had parked him earlier, and it was pure torture. To see her in those scantily scraps of clothing. Wet in those scantily scraps of clothing. Wet in scraps and surrounded by hormonal boys.

It took everything in him to stay where he was. To not go over there and take his female away from the boys hoarding around her.

But he was also enjoying the view. Seeing her laughing, smiling and enjoying herself. How he wanted to join her.

He was sure, he soon could too. At least he hoped so.

* * *

**AN:** I didn't forget to update. I'm just not as free to update as earlier I used to. I'm now a student for graphic design and that's now priority number 1. I will update Mondays and Thursdays as usually, and if not Thursdays, then Fridays. They'll just be posted whenever I get the chance when I get home.


	22. Chapter 22

The longer it went on, the more agitated he became. Sitting there, watching Kagome swimming and dancing with the others while he was forced to watch.

Then again, he wouldn't mind watching her do those things. If they were private shows.

Though, when the sun started to sink over the horizon, she made her way back to him. Best part, she was still wet from her last swim.

When she climbed back inside him, her skin was slick as it slid against the seat, he couldn't help but let out the purr when she turned his engine on. Only her.

* * *

**AN:** Nothing to really say. Read, enjoy, and review!


	23. Chapter 23

As much as he was enjoying see her the way she was, when she shivered a third time, he decided to take maters into his own hands. No point in his female getting sick.

Instantly, he warmed her seat, watching how she perked up and blinked widely. It soon changed though when she wiggled to snuggle deeper into the warmth.

She let out pleased moan, a slow smile playing on her pretty lips.

"Ooo~, a girl could get used to this."

He kicked it up a notch, by having the seat vibrate just lightly.

"I love my car!"

* * *

**AN:** Well, better late then never! Well, I usually update Unexpected and Daddy Dearest earlier in the day, so this is later for me. Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	24. Chapter 24

While they drove from the beach back to her house, she would shift ever now and then, became vocal when he intensified the vibrations.

He had at some points took over the driving when she let the sensations wash over her.

"Mmm, you are worth ever penny I paid. And then some." she wiggled again so she was more pressed into the seat.

He revved his engine in response, more than happy that she was the one that bought him. While it hadn't been planned, it was all better. He could catch up with Sam and the glasses later.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry! Forgot to up date Unexpected here last week. My bad. But look at it this way, you get two chapters today! Woohoo-!Read, enjoy, and review!


	25. Chapter 25

By the time they arrived back at her home, Kagome was practically falling asleep in the warm vibrating seat. Not that he minded, if it meant keeping her with him longer.

"Kagome hunny?"

"Mmm, yeah?"

"You going to come inside?"

"Give me a minute!"

Bee mentally groaned. That little chat was full of innuendos and with how his female was lounging in the driver seat, looking content due to his ministrations to said seat, it only made him want to keep her all the more.

"I really don't want to leave you though!" Kagome pouted.


	26. Chapter 26

Sadly, Kagome did leave him that night.

Frustrated at being left alone, and for the first time in a long time too.

It didn't help that he only had her for the short ride to drop Souta off at school before she went to attend her own.

His agitation turned slightly when he caught how the human boy, Trent, watched after Kagome as she left the parking lot. He was up to something, and it most likely involved his female.

Should he attempt anything while near him, he'd most likely do something in retaliation.

He'd stop all potential male threats.

Though as Kagome returned to the parking lot, his day was looking up once again, when Kagome mentioned she'd be dropping by the beach again. It was only natural with the increase in temperature.

But first, they were going to pick up Souta from school, and apparently a quick shopping trip for Kagome herself.

Kagome drummed her fingers along the steering wheel as she pulled up to the curb in front of Souta's school. Said boy was with a group his own age, friends most likely.

Kagome unbuckled the seat belt to sit in the open window, arms crossed to rest on his roof, her legs still inside.

* * *

**AN:** Longer chapters! Still a drabble, but longer still! The special ever 10th chapter will be a little wonky, cause I put two chapters together from all my backlog. So I'm up to chapter 42 and not 50, what was supposed to be chapter 30, 40, and 50 are no longer said chapters. Either way, I hope this is far more suitable to you guys. I still wanted to maintain the drabble chapters, but I also came to realize, that 100 words per chapter was a little short. So 200+ should be alright, right? If you have any questions, suggestions and what not, go to my facebook pager (link is provided on my profile), other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	27. Chapter 27

He was distracted in the new position she had taken. Her firm behind pressed into the door, her chest just teasingly brushing the underside of his roof. So distracted even, that he was brought out when he heard Kagome tightly questioned her brother.

"What was that?"

"The car is cool and all... but it looks... junky."

"You don't like my car? You are more then welcome to walk home."

His engine purred in response, his female was defending him. Claiming him.

Souta quickly shook his head no.

"Good. You don't talk about my baby like that." with her piece said, Kagome took off.

It was surprisingly how quick Kagome was driving. First dropping off Souta and then shopping. It seemed the quick shopping trip was for a new bathing suit, which left him wondering what she would look like with it on.

He got his wish when the trip to the beach turned out differently than he thought. Kagome hadn't planned on staying, but something did happen. Trent had -playfully- pushed Kagome into the water.

She left muttering how she now needed to change. Bee knew for a fact, that her new bathing suit was all she had at the moment.

Perfect.

Once in the back seat, she started stripping.

* * *

**AN:** Well now, the longer chapters got positive reviews! Woohoo! Other than thato; read, enjoy, and review!


	28. Chapter 28

She grumbled under her breath as she started with her shoes, muttering how she'd pay Trent back.

Bee turned all attention on his female. His optics watching her every move, his audio catching every noise she made. His scent detection mechanics able to pick up her scent from under everything else. He could feel her cooled skin and the water trailing along the back seat as it rolled off of her.

While he was taking everything in, he made a mental side note to do something about Trent. While he was enjoying the outcome, the boy had touched something that hadn't belonged to him. Could have harmed Kagome even.

He was snapped back to reality when Kagome let out a frustrated groan as she struggled with her shirt, exposing the smooth planes of her stomach. It was then he realized others could look in through his windows and watch her remove her clothing, so he tinted the windows, darkening them enough so it wouldn't be possible. But still allow enough light for her to see.

It didn't help his current state. It only added to what was happening, the contrast of light and shadows that now played on her body.

Her shoulders were pressed into the back seat, along with her feet planted on the opposite end to raise her hips so she could more easily remove her jean shorts. All the while making the cutest of sounds.

Quickly scanning the radio, he turned it on so it would play R Kelly, Ignition.

The sudden music startled her into falling off the back bench, for her to only push herself onto all fours. She looked delectable in nothing more than her wet underwear as she stretched to reach his radio from the back and through the two front seats. After twisting and turning to keep her body below the windows as well as reach for the radio, she finally gave up and went back to undressing.

He once again paid complete attention to her actions. Watching as she reached both hands around her back to where the clasp of her bra was. Instantly the straps loosened and hung against her upper arms, and he nearly exposed himself when she wrapped an arm around her front to keep the bra in place as she reached for her bikini top with the other.

With careful maneuvering, she managed to keep herself covered, though he saw hints of of rosy nipple as she shifted while placing her new dry top on. Still sitting she bit her lower lip as she curled in on herself as she began to remove her panties. He warmed the seat as well allowed it to vibrate slightly at the feel of smooth skin that was completely unhindered.

"I think I might just need to get you checked up. Or take auto mechanics next year." he heard her mutter under her breath as she reached for the bottom half of her bathing suit, he really hoped she went with the second option.

The bottom half of her bathing suit was put on far too quickly for his liking, but he was still enjoying the situation. Oddly, he noticed, that it covered the same amount as her underwear, though she acted more freely as she tried to open the door to get back out. Not this time.

She was leaning heavily against the back of the front seat, allowing him to feel all of her, as she tried to open the door. After a few tries, she let the seat fall back and climbed between the seats to get up front. While he didn't get to see that much more than he had the other day, save for a little, it was something he would -never- forget.

* * *

**AN:** This is what I meant, when I said that the longer chapters are no longer every ten chapters. So, not only did you just get longer chapters, but the next treat chapter came early on top of it too! :D Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	29. Chapter 29

The next day was rather normal, and sadly he learned that there would be no trip to the beach for the next week. Kagome was working on a project with a classmate and would use her time to work on that.

So, with his entertainment of not being able to see her in those fascinating little scraps of fabric, he resorted to messing with her as much as he could.

That day had hit a high note in the temperature, so he used that to his advantage. He enjoying himself doing such.

How far he could go, messing with her?

The fact that the whole week was to be just as hot, pleased him immensely. While she wouldn't be wearing those stimulating bikinis, he knew what was under her clothes.

As it was, Kagome was stripping herself while waiting for the light to turn green. Shorts and tank tops were just as enticing as her bikinis.

She kept struggling with the seat belt, pulling her hair up, thrusting her chest forward to allow some air to cool her back.

Soon enough she was begging him for the air conditioner to work again.

Never had he heard a sweeter sound.

* * *

**AN:** Mondays are a love/hate thing for me. I get to sleep in and only have two classes. But I come home late and because of that, I am unable to really do anything. Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	30. Chapter 30

It was a second day with no air conditioner, and it seemed that rolling down the windows didn't help much either. It simply circulated the hot, sticky air.

Kagome had let her head fall forward till she was pressing her brow against the steering wheel, pulling the seat belt tight against her chest.

Souta had complained the entire ride to his school that morning, and now Kagome was subtly commenting on the heat.

It was when she peeled the front of her tank top away from her skin and her begging did he finally give in, turning on the air conditioner.

Her body had instant reactions to the cool air he began to pump into his the cabin. The finest of goosebumps prickled her skin, her nipples hardened into peeks, but she ignored them in favor of shifting to sit more closely to the source of cool air. Bee wasn't going to allow such a chance to pass by.

Times like these, he was both thankful and cursed himself for. Thankful that he got to experience them at all, but also cursed them that he couldn't experience them on a more personal level.

"Oh god, do I ever love you." Kagome hummed.

His own spark hummed in return, unable to say the words himself. Yet. A time would come where he would gladly and eagerly return the words.

* * *

**AN:** I'm gonna have popcorn later! :D Read, enjoy, and review!


	31. Chapter 31

By the third day of the heat wave, and a not so manageable air conditioner, did Kagome start muttering about going to get him checked out. As well as the heat.

"Oh god, this heat."

Kagome let out a startled squeak and jumped in her seat when the radio suddenly started, playing 'Hot in Herre' by Nelly.

Bee watched Kagome as she continued to stare at his dashboard with a raised brow. She nibbled on her lower lip as she tried to turn the radio off or turn the music down. Neither of which were working.

She gave up and slouched into the seat.

That was something he wasn't used to, her giving up. Didn't want her to. He wanted her to continue to interact with him, however she could, while it was just the two of them. So it was time to go on the 'fritz' as they say.

Windshield wipers squeaked against the front window, the horn blared, lights went on and off. Kagome was panicking to try and fix things, and Bee could sense a rise in stress, body temperature, and emotions as her fingers pushed and twisted what they could.

She was unaware of the energy she was giving off.

* * *

**AN:** I said this in Daddy Dearest, but I almost didn't get to update today, the week before the holidays are always so hectic... and the days so long. Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	32. Chapter 32

He was noticing, that the strange energy that Kagome let off, was becoming more and more external. Not only that, where the first time had been a little spark, this latest incident was more like a steady stream. And he was more than happy to take it in.

A white static pretty much shrouded over his senses to a point that he almost felt cut off from the world around him, but then again his entire attention was centered on the tiny human that was trying to 'put him right'.

Kagome was whimpering when the pushing of various buttons or turning various nobs didn't seem to be working. Her fiddling around wasn't helping. The energy seemed to sink into the deepest parts of his spark, made him feel more energized. Not only that, he could tell whatever she was doing, was effecting her as well.

He could only eat it up, in more ways than one.

Kagome herself simply slumped against the steering wheel, letting out a low groan and shifted in her seat, not at all noticing that he was functioning normally again. After a few minutes, when she finally calmed did the feeling ebb away.

Kagome was still fidgeting, squeezing her legs together, as panted lightly. "Must be the heat. Has to be the heat."

Bee knew otherwise, and wouldn't mind it happening more often.

* * *

**AN:** I am so looking forward to the holidays. Where I'll be reorganizing my school work, beating off this cold that wants to get a hold of me, and working on my fics. Other that tha; read, enjoy, and review!


	33. Chapter 33

It was finally Friday, and Kagome was forced to take a long way home from working with her classmate due to road construction. Not that Bee was complaining.

She was enjoying the cool air, he was enjoying the visual that she made, so things were working out well for both of them.

It didn't hurt that Kagome decided to extend their drive.

In fact, he was enjoying his time with Kagome, that he allowed the air conditioner to function properly. To such a degree even that goosebumps broke out along Kagome's skin. Among other things.

She made a stimulating picture.

Kagome had pulled them over to an ice cream dealer so she could get herself a refreshing treat.

He had thought her retreating back into the establishment was an interesting sight, seeing her return licking at her frozen treat was something new to him.

Never before had he found the eating habits of humans so, stimulating. It left him at odds. He knew he felt something for his human, but this may be pushing it.

His thoughts were interrupted when she took a seat on his hood, directly over his spark. Which almost stalled and shocked her at the contact.

* * *

**AN:** Oh Bee, how we love you, despite your perverted ways. :3 Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	34. Chapter 34

While waiting at a red light, Kagome decided to call her parents to notify them that she was returning home and that she was sorry for the delay.

It was then that Bee realized that their time together would soon be coming to an end. Something he didn't want.

He ignored Kagome's tsk when she glance at her cell, tossing it into the passenger seat. Not realizing that it was a golden opportunity.

In all reality, he should be working on ways of getting closer to Sam Witwicky, thus the glasses. But he, really, didn't want to leave Kagome either.

It was when Kagome pulled them down a road that looked less traveled, well quiet would be a better term, that ideas were forming.

Along one side was pretty much park area, and the other was a sheer drop to some beach below. In other words, it was isolated and allowed Bee to have some actual privacy with Kagome. It was just figuring out how that was the problem.

It was a few minutes after they passed another driver that it finally struck Bee on how to extend his time with Kagome.

Soon enough, Kagome was muttering under her breath as he 'broke down'.

* * *

**AN:** Almost forgot to update! Hehe, sorry. Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	35. Chapter 35

Kagome was stressing out that he had 'died' out on her. Not that he would ever do such a thing on her in reality, but this would ensure that their time together would last a little longer.

"No. No, no, no, no! Please don't die on me! Come on baby..."

It was touching really, but he was more distracted with her continuous tries of starting his ignition and push down on the gas while turning the key. It was not helping him keep his cover.

His entire being physically relaxed when she let up on her actions, seeing it wasn't getting her anywhere.

She dropped her head forward to lean heavily against the steering wheel, taking a few deep breaths. Most likely trying to collect herself.

Her sudden spring back into the seat properly startled him even, and he mentally cursed when Kagome reached for the cell phone she had tossed into the passenger seat.

"Really. I have the worst luck ever, sometimes." she tossed the cell back into the seat, making it obvious that the little device was dead.

He watched as she nibbled on her lip, fingers drummed against the steering wheel as she tried to catch sight of any traffic.

Like he wanted, they were alone.

* * *

**AN:** Such a naughty, naughty Autobot you are, Bee. And as for Spiked Dragon... You -really- enjoy a naughty Bee don't ya! :3 Other than that; read, review, and enjoy!


	36. Chapter 36

Opening the door, Kagome got out and walked around the front and lifted up the hood that protected his spark. She paused when her arms were fully stretched above her head to hold the hood up.

"Well damn..."

He could feel her eyes taking his spark in more than he could actually see it. It was rather intimate, and he was rather glad for the privacy.

"I may not know much, but still, that's pretty hot..."

Bee actually preened under her inspecting gaze, accidentally letting out a few sounds, somewhat thankful and cursing that Kagome merely thought it was due to him having just broke down mere moments ago.

She moved to prop his hood up properly and leaned on her arms as she inspected his spark, an engine in her eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong. His spark actually stalled when she reached in and grabbed at something. All his senses were suddenly sharply on her.

Her hand kept taking hold of something and releasing before finally landing on his spark alone. His entire being was suddenly rushed with pure energy and his senses went into over drive. Apparently, he wasn't the only one.

Kagome let out a sudden shuddering moan as he quickly found her supporting her weight against his front bender. He knew instinctively then and there, he would never part from Kagome. They would have to force him, which wouldn't be easy as he would use his blasters to keep her at his side. Her hand retreated, shaking lightly and showing proof of what she just did to him. And from a touch alone.

Now that his engine was up and running again, rumbling with a low purr, he watched how Kagome stood back up on shaky legs. She eyed the material that coated the one hand and rubbed her thumb across her fingers to inspect the foreign lubricant. She returned her gaze to his spark while absently wiping her hand clean on the front of her shorts, obviously not caring that it soiled her clothing.

If, from what his sensors were telling him, he wasn't the only one that had felt the unexpected pleasure from the simple, and innocent touch of her hand to his spark. Her heart rate had increased, as well as her temperature, and the sweetest of pheromones perfumed her, just to name a few. And, whatever energy she was able to produce, was practically humming around her, almost to a point where she glowed the barest amount. What pleased him most though, was that her energy was very much acting like a spark, and reaching out towards him.

She closed the hood, muttering quietly to herself about how she really hoped that she hadn't broke something with her handling of him, she ducked down onto fours to check beneath him. He really wasn't sure he could hold himself back, especially when she reached under and slid her hand until she felt what she thought to fear. A leak.

A shudder ran through him once again at the simple, and actual innocent, move, spooking Kagome into suddenly rearing back. She eyed him wearily, before dropping her gaze to her hand and spied the same viscous liquid that had covered her other hand mere moments ago. Her brows furrowed before she wiped that hand on the front of her shorts as well.

"Well, you're still running, and sound rather, healthy. Maybe I'll take you in to be checked out tomorrow after school." she stood up, dusting off her knees and made her way the drivers side and once again drove them off towards her home.

All the while Bee's mind was buzzing with what had just happened. Deep in his mind, past the immediate thoughts of the pleasure he had just received, that Kagome also received because, he knew, were thoughts on the strange energy Kagome seemed able to produce. Along with the fact that she unknowingly marked herself as his.

Some deep, primal, instinctive part of him found the fact that she wiped his lubrication onto her own self rather pleasing.

* * *

**AN: **Naughty Bee! :3 Oh, how I love him, and had a lot of fun righting this! Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	37. Chapter 37

Kagome bounced down the front steps towards him, her bag slightly hitting her hip with the motions. Souta was quick behind her, but his attention was all focused on Kagome.

Something seemed off.

Her grip on her bad was tight, she kept nibbling on her lower lip, her eyes were darting all over the place. It left him to wonder what had happened between her arriving home the other day to this morning.

She relaxed when she was finally beside him. That fact alone please him greatly. His presence brought her comfort.

But he noticed, that she was still wary.

Usually, when Kagome dropped her brother off, she waited till he was simply on the school grounds before taking off for her own school. Not today. She waited till he was completely inside the school before leaving.

Bee would admit, he too felt, off. How was it that humans put it? The calm before the storm?

Whatever it was, it was happening. And very soon. It had his senses on high alert to any and everything to that posed a threat. Mainly towards Kagome.

As much as he wished it, it didn't have to do with Trent.

Maybe next time.

* * *

**AN:** Hmmm, what could this possibly mean?! D: I really need to build up my back log for this one... some how. Perhaps this weekend. Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	38. Chapter 38

Knowing that it could break his cover, that day Bee decided to patrol the area. There was a static in the air that left him agitated, more so, that it seemed to be effecting Kagome as well.

He rolled out of the parking lot and tinted the windows so he could drive up and down the streets that closely surrounded the school, taking everything in while doing so.

Things were normal. A few humans were walking along the sidewalks or attending to their own property. Some students that attended Kagome's school were easily spotted at local hangouts.

But nothing dangerous.

Knowing Kagome's schedule, Bee extended the perimeter to a wider range. His agitation simply building with his anticipation for whatever it was that was going to happen.

The worst part; he didn't know the when, where, the who about it all.

It left Kagome completely open, and when he realized that her day was coming to an end, he returned to the parking lot and sat waiting for her.

The bell rang, signaling that she was finished. She quickly made her way towards him, offering quick and short words with her friends.

Seems she was still bugged about something.

* * *

**AN:** Well, things seem to be... getting hotter, and not in the naughty Bee sort of way. Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	39. Chapter 39

Her hands were shaking slightly as she tried to open the door in front of her and her eyes were still darting all over the place.

She stiffened lightly when one of her friends called out to her, but she quickly schooled her agitation. Offering a small smile she turned to her friend.

"Did you forget that we need to work on our project today?"

"Shit. I sort of did. Same time and place?"

"Yeah, so I'll meet you there in half an hour. Alright?"

"Got it."

After that, she finally got in and drove off.

He didn't know if the change in situation was a good one, or a bad one.

For one thing, she was now surrounded by other people, ones she trusted having her once again at ease. But on the other hand, it also meant she was wide open for anything.

It didn't help that she had to park him so far from where she actually was. He could only be thankful, that she didn't park him in a park house or something of the like. Simply down the street. If not also just around the corner.

The situation reminded him of his mission.

* * *

**AN:** Hmmm, didn't get update my backlog, sadly. Was busy with school things. Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	40. Chapter 40

Tuning his audio receptors, he could hear pretty clearly, and while doing so he went over on the how's he could get the glasses from Sam Witwicky.

It would most likely be either during the night or he somehow got the boy and Kagome alone together. As much as the latter displeased him, it was the option that would lead to the most likely of results.

While he was going over ideas on how to obtain the glasses, he took notice of a police car slowly rolling down the street from behind him.

His spark stalled when realization hit him.

It didn't help that Kagome's friends were quickly dragging her away from their location and further away from him. He cursed when they went down a small side street into a shop, with a reluctant Kagome.

Deciding that it was now or never, Bee pulled out into the street and slowly made his way towards her. It didn't help that the Decepticon was disguised as a vehicle that was meant to gain a human's trust. Meaning, Kagome was more likely to run towards danger, than from it.

Kagome paused when she exited the store, taking in his form before her.

* * *

**AN:** I wasn't really sure if I actually wanted to post this, but now it's too late. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read, enjoy, and review!**  
**


	41. Chapter 41

He didn't allow her to question herself when the sounds of a police siren sounded behind him.

Cursing, he opened the door as the Decepticon began approaching and picking up speed. He revved his engines when Kagome leaned inside and pushed her the rest of the way with the door. If the situation were any other, he would have taken the time to take in her sprawled out form. But as it were, he was now taking off away from the enemy.

Sadly, Kagome wasn't as prepared for their impromptu getaway, and as such, was bouncing around the front seats.

Her friends had also been quick to come to her aid, when they saw the commotion happening in the street. They quickly jumped back though as the disguised Decepticon sped past them, causing them to shout out.

Kagome herself was trying to right herself, but with how fast he needed to go, the sharp turns he was taking, it was pretty much impossible.

"What the hell is going on here?!" she let out a cry as she fell once again at a sharp turn.

She had somehow ended up with her knees on the driver seat, but on her hands with her head underneath the steering wheel. He cursed once again what their situation was as such and he was unable to really appreciate the view.

* * *

**AN:** Bee is such a male. :P Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	42. Chapter 42

Kagome had finally managed to sit properly in the drivers seat, and was constantly looking, whether through the back window or the rear-view mirror, to take in the police cruiser that was still pursuing them.

Bee was rather proud, that she wasn't panicking. She had been rather startled and demanded what the hell was going on the first minute or so, but now she was taking it all in with an apprehensive silence. He didn't count the fact that her fingers were digging almost painfully into his seat. He was driving recklessly fast.

He knew his cover was now blown, but the most important thing right now, was Kagome's safety. Along with the other humans. Of course. So he decided to lead the Decepticon away from any sort of population, at high speeds, so he could properly protect Kagome.

Sadly the closest area that he could find, was a dump spot of sorts underneath a highway bridge. If he didn't draw any human attention and could protect his female, then it would do.

He turned sharply, skidding to a stop, so he could properly face the enemy, changing while doing so. He maintained a protective hold on Kagome throughout the entire change and was now held in his free hand. He aimed his other hand, turned blaster, shooting Barricade as soon as he could. He ignored the startled squeaks and gasps Kagome let out throughout the entire process. Sadly.

Another point that upset him, was when he needed to put Kagome down to keep her, not only out of harms reach, but also the Decepticon's. She immediately ran for cover, which was surprising, because he honestly would have thought she'd take off as soon as she could. But instead, she stuck around. While this did please him, it did leave him to wonder as to why.

Every now and then, he'd catch her peeking from her chosen hidden spot of safety, wide eyes taking everything in. Once again, something primal and instinctive in him bubble up inside of him to show her what exactly he was capable of. Show her everything that made him who and what he was, that he was the best, better and perfect for her in all ways. So he did just that.

The sounds of metal screeching against each other with sparks flying, metal crunching, glass breaking, his blaster going off or their heavy feet hitting the ground echoed around them. But above all that, he could still pick up the beat of Kagome's heart rate, when her own feet scuffed the ground beneath them, or any startled sounds that escaped her.

Soon enough, he came out victorious, standing above the fallen enemy. After a few tense moments, making sure Barricade wouldn't be getting back up, Bee turned towards the spot Kagome had hidden herself. It took a few more moments before she revealed herself and stepped out into the open. She kept a wary gaze on the fallen Decepticon and walked as far away from it, instead she moved towards him.

Her eyes flew up to him, curious blues taking in his form for the first time. Unbidden, pleased clicks and chirps escaped him, causing her to tilt her head to the side. While she was truly taking him in, he was also taking in her own form, making sure she was unharmed. While he was upset to see a few scrapes and bruises, she was otherwise unharmed. She was slightly disheveled, and if the situation were any other, he would greatly appreciate her current appearance.

He allowed her to collect herself, knowing she would be asking him questions, and when she was done with her inspection of him, that was when he finally spoke.

"Who... what are you?"

"_Bumblebee... heavenly beings... from beyond the stars."_

Her brows furrowed slightly as he used the radio to answer her questions. He'd have to get Ratchet to see if the other bot could fix his vocal processor. He really wanted to be able to use his own voice to talk with her.

"Bumblebee? That's your name? And you're from... outer space?"

She took a few steps closer towards him when he nodded his head, lifting a hand as if to touch him. He secretly hoped she would, but he wouldn't push her, seeing as she was a little unsure of herself and retracted her hand and looked back up to his face.

"Why are you here?"

"_Guard and protect... the boy... who holds the key... to our salvation."_

"Boy? Key?"

"_Samuel... James... Witwicky... the glasses... map out the location... a piece of our history... our technology... is hidden."_

She blinked rapidly, obviously taking what he just said in. He watched every change in her facial expression, still at awe at how expressive humans could get. At the moment, she was furrowing her brows and taking in Barricade's fallen form.

"Are there others? Like yourself and... him?" she waved a hand in the Decepticon's form briskly.

"_That's affirmative! Need to call the captain... bring the... angels to reign down from the heavens! The enemy is making haste... to reach the treasure first."_

"My car's an alien and Sam holds a key to the location of alien technology. Yup, pretty standard high school life..." her voice lowered to a point where she was muttering under her breath, mixing Japanese in as well.

She went back to where she had been hiding, her muttering continuing and reached down to grab something. It was then he realized, that she had been clutching to her bag the entire time. She slung it over her shoulders and started making her back towards him.

"Well, let's go get those glasses then. I only hope that Sam hasn't managed to sell them yet..." she shook her head and then smiled up at him

It was then, in that moment, that she was truly looking up at him and directing that smile of hers at him, not her car but him. Once again he came to the conclusion, that she was his. So, nodding his head, he shifted back into his alt mode, his engine purring as she made her way to the drivers seat and got in.

She was once again surprising him, in the best of ways mind you, because he had honestly thought she would have went for the passenger side after learning he was in fact alive.

"So... you were meant to protect Sam huh. Why stick with me then?"

He answered with a few clicks and chirps, before using his radio, taking in her grin as she took in his answer.

"Strange energies? And opposites attract? I'm not sure I understand, but okay. Can you contact your... friends while we're on our way to Sam's?"

When he confirmed her question, her grin grew. He was more than happy that she was not at all upset with the truth. He knew she was special, which made him all the more happy that she was his.

* * *

**AN:** What a way to finish up my back log, eh? Yeah, you read that right, this was the last one of my written up chapters for Unexpected. And I'm stuck with two ideas. Either continue to post Daddy Dearest chapters and then post the missing chapters of Unexpected to catch up all at once, or pause Daddy Dearest until I have a back log for unexpected as well. I'm not too sure, and I'm about to get even more busier since I'll be applying for a job next week. :| Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	43. Chapter 43

Kagome may have been driving a bit recklessly, but she felt they were pressed for time.

Because apparently, from what she gathered, there was going to be an alien duke out here on Earth. If not in the neighborhood.

So, if she sometimes pushed the speed limit to have things in their favor, she was all for it. What was a speeding ticket when their very futures were on line? Though she was mentally gloating at not being caught by any police officers.

She smiled when Bee used the radio, playing fast paced songs.

"Soundtracks for the moment? Nice."

Bee's engine merely gave a rumbling purr in return.

* * *

**AN****:** Sorry for the long wait, but I have a back log again! YAY! So I'll be back up with the previous schedule for posting every Mon. and Thurs. So... Woo-Hoo! Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	44. Chapter 44

Never having been to Sam's house before, it took to Bee directing her to the location, not that he was happy about it.

He was willingly directing her to another male's location.

But the situation dictated the need for such. He was supposed to be Sam's guardian to begin with. But he wasn't upset that Kagome had ended buying him instead. Quite the contrary, he was more than pleased to have ended up under Kagome's ownership.

Though the strange energy she would occasionally let off was still a mystery, and one he would greatly enjoy solving.

But now onto his mission. With his female.

* * *

**AN:** Read, enjoy, and review!


	45. Chapter 45

His tires skidded to a halt as they stop in front of Sam's house.

"This is it?" her voice held a distinctive sound of... disappointment.

"It's so... normal." she leaned against the steering wheel, unknowingly pressing her chest flush against it and causing all sorts of sensations to run through his system.

"Well, it's now or never. I just really hope no one bought those glasses. I'll make this as quick as possible."

Bee had contemplated on locking her in his cab, feeling a deep possessiveness over Kagome. But as it was, they needed the glasses. And before the Decepticon's got a hold of it and the AllSpark.

* * *

**AN:** Er, yeah. Read, enjoy, and review!


	46. Chapter 46

He watched as Kagome bounded up to the front door, trying to make herself more presentable after ringing the doorbell. In all honesty, no matter her appearance, she was always perfect to him.

"Hello?"

"Ah! Hi, Mrs. Witwicky! You may not know me, but I'm a classmate of Sam's, Kagome. I was wondering, is he home?"

He watched as the woman's face lit up as she turned around to shout back into the house, allowing Kagome to take a moment to look back at him. Which pleased him. Immensely.

"Sam! There's a cute girl here for you!"

Kagome's cheeks instantly grew red before her face dropped into her hands.

* * *

**AN:** Got out a little earlier, so posting a little earlier today! Read, enjoy, and review!


	47. Chapter 47

"SAM! Get down here, don't make this girl wait forever!"

The woman turned back towards Kagome, either not noticing or not caring for Kagome's embarrassment.

"Oh dear! Honey are you alright? You're covered in dirt and scratches." she raised her hand pulled something from Kagome's hair.

"Ah, yeah. A little rough housing with my little brother got out of control. Nothing to worry about!" Kagome waved her hands in front of her as she gave of a nervous laugh.

It was during that time that Bee picked up the sound of pounding feet. Sam was making his way to the front door.

* * *

**AN:** Woot! Sam is about to make his appearance! Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	48. Chapter 48

A few moments later, one Samuel Witwicky, skidded to a halt, almost knocking his own mother out of the door frame.

"Ah... Ka – Kagome?!"

"Hey Sam. Listen, is there somewhere we could talk, this is really important."

Bee watched as Kagome's hands fidgeted while Sam's eyes grew wide. His mother on the other hand seemed to grow ecstatic and before either teen said anything, the woman was ushering Kagome inside.

He watched, unable to stop himself from shifting lightly, as Kagome threw a look his way over her shoulder as the door was closed behind her.

* * *

**AN:** I. Am. Tired! D: But here's an update for you guys! Read, enjoy, and review!


	49. Chapter 49

What upset him the most was that he wasn't there beside her, not like he could in the small human dwelling.

Though he could tune his sensors to pick up what was being said, it wasn't the same. Though Kagome was trying to get Sam to agree to giving her the glasses without revealing what he really was.

She really was perfect. Which made him want her all the more.

Sure they weren't compatible, but he was positive they could work something out. After they got the glasses and then the AllSpark.

Sadly, Sam was unwilling to part with his glasses unless Kagome paid for them, so she offered to pay for them but said she left her wallet in her car.

Perfect.

* * *

**AN:** Wow... almost at the 50 chapter mile marker. Know what would be great... some fan art! *Nudge-Nudge* *Wink-Wink* It would make me -so- happy! :3 Ya don't have to... though it would be nice... *cough-cough* Read, enjoy, and review!


	50. Chapter 50

Kagome walked out the front door, her fingers toying with the set of keys she got when she purchased him. And behind her, with a book-bag slung over his shoulder was Samuel Witwicky.

"Nice car. Did you just get it?" Sam took the old yellow car in, not at all picturing Kagome being the type to drive that type of car. "It... looks..."

"He's my first car, and a classic."

"Needs a paint job. He?"

"Ah. You'll see. Maybe."

Sam raised a brow at Kagome's answer, not really understanding what she meant. But what happened next, no one was really prepared for.

"How much were the glasses again? 50?"

"Yeah, 50 sounds about..."

Kagome opened the driver side's door and leaned in to grab her bag which had been tossed into the passenger's seat. Grumbling under her breath she crawled into the cab and pulled the bag closer to her, unaware of the view Sam and Bee were taking in, or that Bee was plotting against the very boy he was supposed to protect. Initially.

"Shoot. I only got 25 on me..." Kagome turned so that she was sitting in the driver's seat, but her legs hung out the open door.

"Think you could come with me? I need to draw some money."

Shaking his head, Sam whipped his eyes to those of Kagome's. He coughed lightly when she raised a brow in question.

"Huh?! Sure, I needed to go into town anyways."

"Oh. Hop in then." she pulled her legs into the car and closed the door behind her. Watching as Sam walked around the front, taking the car in along the way. When he finally threw himself into the passenger seat, Kagome pushed the key into the ignition and started the engine up, though it was all for show really.

"Wow. For a first car, I was pretty sure it would sound pretty crappy."

Kagome's brow ticked at Sam's words, but she brushed a hand across the dashboard and gave it a loving pat. "Yeah, he's just full of surprises."

One of them Bee wouldn't mind sharing, if it'd put Samuel Witwicky in place. He took in Kagome's form, insulted him and not only that, but was charging Kagome for the glasses.

Looks like there would be some change in plans.

* * *

**AN:** 50 chapters! And Sam finally appears in the story! Unless he did in the last chapter and I just forgot... Oh well! Read, enjoy, and review!


	51. Chapter 51

Kagome hummed as they drove down the streets as they headed back into town, fingers drumming against the steering wheel.

It was driving both males to thinking less than pure thoughts.

"So what made you pick this one for your first car?"

"Hmm, something about him just spoke to me. Ya know?"

"Sadly, no. I wanted to get my first car myself a few days back, but nothing really seems right."

Kagome coughed and blushed. Bee watched as her cheeks flushed as she knew the reason why that was. And too be honest, Bee was very happy where he was.

* * *

**AN:** Read, enjoy, and review!


	52. Chapter 52

They continued the small talk until Kagome's cell phone started to ring.

"Ah shit, could you grab my cell for me?" Kagome quickly tossed Sam and her bag a look before returning her eyes to the road.

"S... sure."

Sam began digging through her bag, a light blush on his face at actually going through her bag. Not just a school bag, but her purse. It took a few fumbles until he finally managed to pull the small ringing device and handed it over to Kagome.

"Hello?" she managed to wedge the device between her shoulder and ear, her hands tightening on the wheel when her mother's voice flowed through the ear piece.

* * *

**AN:**Yay! I finally have holidays! And here's the latest for you! Read, enjoy, and review!


	53. Chapter 53

"Hey mom. What's up?"

Both males watched as she flinched slightly, a grimace on her face as she pulled back one hand from the wheel to hold the phone more comfortably.

Sam frowned lightly when she switched to Japanese, though Bee was able to understand everything. Turns out the friends she had originally went into town with called her mother and told her what happened. But she cleared things up, said her parting words and then tossed her phone back into her bag.

"Everything alright?"

"Yup! Just peachy!" she threw him a strained smile.

* * *

**AN:** Read, enjoy, and review!


	54. Chapter 54

"You sure?"

"I hope so. My study group called my mom, mom got into a panic so she called to see if I was alright." she grimaced lightly.

"And, is everything, alright?"

"It's just been, a very interesting day. Like you wouldn't believe."

Before either one of them could speak up, Kagome's cell phone went off again.

"Sorry, but could you?"

Sam nodded his head and pulled out the cell phone much easier this time, quickly handing it to Kagome. She glanced down and furrowed her brows.

"What the? It's a text message... from my mom?"

* * *

**AN:** Dun dun dun~ Hehehe. Read, enjoy, and review!


	55. Chapter 55

"And that's strange how?"

"She's asking me who I'm with... But I cleared everything up just now..." she flipped the cell over in her hand quickly, her brows angling even more.

"Wait a second... this isn't my cell."

As if those were the magic words, the cell phone unfolded itself in Kagome's hand revealing a small skeletal looking robot.

Sam instantly cried out, pushing himself as far up against the passenger's door as Kagome fought of the smaller Decepticon. Both her hands left the wheel, the sudden discovery that Kagome had carried a Decepticon with her was so upsetting that it caused Bee to veer out of control.

* * *

**AN:** Oh Sam... Read, enjoy, and review!


	56. Chapter 56

After a moment of panic, angry shouting and Kagome trying to fight the damn thing off of her, but keep it away from Sam, Bee gained control and turned them in a direction where they could deal with the Decepticon in private.

"What the hell is that thing!?"

"A little help would be nice here!"

Instantly Sam's hands dove for the steering wheel.

"Not with that! With this! He'll take care of the driving- AH!"

The little bugger took a swipe at Kagome, scratching her face and that was when Bee took things into his own hands.

Once they were somewhere alone, private, he transformed and ripped the Decepticon away from Kagome.

* * *

**AN**: I'm back baby! And boy, does it feel good. I just want to say thanks to everyone for their patience and understanding. Hope you enjoy this update. Read, enjoy and review!


	57. Chapter 57

He listened to the Decepticon's words, as it went on how the others already knew of Sam's glasses and the girl's strange energy signature. Which made him, as the human's liked to say, royally pissed.

In the background, he could make out Sam panicking as he tried to run away, only to be tackled by Kagome. She really did have fighting spirit. How was it possible that she kept surprising him?

The Decepticon went on and on until he crushed the Decepticon in his hand and tossed him away. And to be sure, he shot the scrap metal to ensure Kagome's safety.

Of course, Sam's included.

* * *

**AN:** Oh Bee... how we love you. Anyways; read, enjoy, and review!


	58. Chapter 58

"Calm down, will ya!" Kagome huffed as she tried to keep Sam from running away.

"Hello? Police? Please help me! Satan's Camaro is going to kill me!"

"Oh for the love of- Will you stop?! He's not going to hurt us!" Kagome plucked his cell phone out of his hand and quickly apologized to the officer on the line and then hung up.

"Not hurt us?! Did you see what he did to that-that... thing?!"

"Yeah, he helped me. Unlike someone I asked." she gave him a flat look as she tossed him his cell back.

* * *

**AN:** Had a high of 24 today! Finally spring is here! Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	59. Chapter 59

"Well, what did you expect me to do?!" he waved his hands about wildly.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome huffed before turning to Bee. Her face instantly bloomed into a smile, though she winced at the sudden action and raised a hand to her cheek, pulling it back to see light traces of blood.

He kneeled down and lifted her face with one of his fingers, lightly pressing it against her wounded cheek.

"I'm fine, just a scratch." both her hands rose to grasp his finger, her smile once again in full bloom.

The best part was, it was all for him.

* * *

**AN:** Dawww~ don't you just love a loving and caring Bee? Kinda makes ya want him all for your own. :3 Read, enjoy, and review!


	60. Chapter 60

"So what... what is he? Some sort of Japanese super robot?"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she turned to face Sam, her hands still wrapped around his finger. "Yeah Sam, Japan is just hiding his kind in their basement."

"Well what is he then?!"

"He happens to come from another planet."

"Wait. You mean... as in... an alien?"

"..." shaking her head, she turned back to Bee. "Did you manage to contact the others?"

"Others?! What others?!"

"Well, where there's one, there's usually more. The one that attacked me, was the bad guy. Bee here, is a good guy."

"Bee?"

"That's his name. Bumblebee."

"They have bee's where he's from?"

"I don't know! I was concentrated on trying to figure out how to get your glasses!"

"What do my glasses have to do with this?"

"Ya know, 20 questions is starting to get boring." she sighed and dropped her brow to his finger. "Your glasses, have... is a map that leads to the location to a piece of their technology that's here on Earth apparently. How, I don't know."

"My glasses... I don't have any glasses."

Kagome rolled her eyes, crossed her arms over her chest and then leveled Sam with a look. "The pair you tried to sell in school. The ones that belonged to your Grandfather. Those glasses."

Sam blinked before looking for his bag and began to look through it frantically. Bee's optics took in his hasty moves as well as the few items that were pulled out, but shifted towards Kagome as she leaned against his knee that was still crouched down on the ground.

"Don't tell me, they're not here."

"I was sure they were in my bag..." he trailed off before quickly repacking the things he had pulled out in his haste. "I must have taken them out."

Kagome nodded her head, continue to lean against him. "Well then, it's either we pick them up first and then meet with the others. Or meet with the others and then go pick them up. Which would be best Bee?" Kagome looked at him from her position against his knee.

* * *

**AN:** Woohoo~ Chapter 60! As a reviewer stated from a previous chapter... Don't drive and chat/text! That's bad! |: Don't need or want anyone getting into an accident. Well then, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	61. Chapter 61

Kagome pushed off his knee, but gave it a pat before reaching for her tossed bag.

"Do you already know them too?"

"No. Bee had to call them... down to meet us here a while back." slinging her bag over her shoulder, she once again turned to him.

"So which is the best laid plan. Glasses first, or the others?"

Standing up, he looked to the skies. The others would be arriving in about an hour of Earth's time. They were a little farther away from Sam's residence, so he voiced that they would be meeting the others first.

* * *

**AN:** Thankfully it's Thursday! But the awesome weather is going to get crappy again this weekend. Again. :| Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	62. Chapter 62

Kagome stuffed her hands into her back pockets and watched with an amazed smile as he returned to his alt mode, Sam was a little more wary and hid behind the young woman.

Something Bee wasn't really happy about, but begrudgingly accepted.

As soon as he was done, Kagome made her way towards him, leaving Sam to shuffle about behind.

"Well don't just stand there. The fate of the world rests in your hands. And you're just standing there."

"The... fate of the... world? As in.. this world? All of it?!"

"Which world did you think I was talking about?" she opened the door and slid into the drivers seat, but waited for Sam.

* * *

**AN:** Stressfuly day. But here's today's update. Read, enjoy, and review!


	63. Chapter 63

They waited a few more moments before Sam decided and went straight for the passenger side and warily ducked into the car.

As soon as he was buckled in, Bee allowed Kagome to steer them out of the location.

"Isn't it weird... sitting in that seat when it-" at Kagome's glare, Sam quickly corrected himself. "When your car is actually a he and alive?"

"Why should it? He doesn't seem bothered by it." Kagome patted the wheel, to which he returned with a reply through the radio.

"What the hell was that?!"

"He talks through the radio, so relax."

* * *

**AN:** Read, enjoy, and review!


	64. Chapter 64

"So where to Bee?" Kagome asked aloud, drumming her fingers along the wheel as they stopped at a red light.

Through the radio, he told them how they would need an open space away from public where he could contact the others.

"Alright, I think I know a place."

"You're just going to go along with this? Are you nuts?!"

"Actually, yes I am going along with this. And no, I'm perfectly sane. I happen to like living and this world. Don't you?" she tossed him a look that Sam could not comment on.

"_A little less conversation a little more action!"_

Kagome chuckled and patted the dashboard. "Sorry Bee."

* * *

**AN:** Not a big fan of Mondays, but here's your update! Read, enjoy, and review!


	65. Chapter 65

For the most part, Kagome drove them at the speed limit. Now that they knew about the Decepticons also being present, there was no need to draw attention to themselves.

"So... besides the fact that you are housing an alien, how's the life with a car going for you?"

Snickering, Kagome shook her head. "Pretty well. You should get one yourself."

"That was the plan, but nothing really... you know."

"Oh don't I. But that may very well change after all of this."

Sam furrowed his brows and turned to Kagome. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Bee here mentioned how he was supposed to be yours, I kinda threw a wrench in that plan though."

* * *

**AN:** Came to an agreement with Whispering Kage about this one, hopefully, all of you are going to like the changes that will soon come! Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	66. Chapter 66

"I still don't understand what you're trying to say."

"I'm saying, if Bee wants, you can have your first car. If you want."

Bee momentarily braked, causing both teens to jerk forward suddenly. Thankfully their seat belts stopped them from hitting the dashboard.

"Oooh, my neck." Sam groaned as he messaged the back of his neck.

"Your neck?" Kagome soothed where the seat belt had dug into her chest. Looking at the dashboard with confusion she could only ask. "What was that all about Bee?"

How could he say that he didn't want to go with Sam after all this. He was perfectly happy with her, and he planned on keeping it that way.

* * *

**AN:** I may or may no be able to update this coming Thursday. If not, I'll update on Friday. Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	67. Chapter 67

With a slight grimace, Kagome soothed the still slightly burning area where her seat belt dug in. When he still denied them an answer, her eyes narrowed but she turned her attention back to the street.

He was once again, picking up on those foreign energy levels that would sometimes spark from her. And like every other time, it left him wanting more. It touched his very Spark.

So, it seemed when she couldn't control her emotions, it allowed whatever energy she had to reign free. When Ratchet arrived and they were done, he might have to ask their medic to take a look. As much as he enjoyed the sensation of it brushing against his Spark, he didn't want Kagome harmed in any way.

And these energies of her were drawing the wrong sort of attention from the Decepticons.

* * *

**AN:** Did have time to update today! But am I exhausted! Read, enjoy, and review!


	68. Chapter 68

"So, here we are. Far away enough from the city not to be noticed, but close enough to reach any location without trouble." Kagome spoke up as she got out of the cab.

She observed from her spot atop the grassy hill just a few meters away from the main road. Bee watched how she turned to look in his direction from over her shoulder.

"How long till they arrive?"

Bee reached as far out as he could so he could contact the others, if possible, to try and gain a time frame.

"_T-minus... 45 minutes... Madame."_

Kagome chuckled at the title, shaking her head she headed back towards him and took a seat on the edge of the hood that protected his Spark.

* * *

**AN:** I want pancakes? Read, enjoy, and review!


	69. Chapter 69

Bee watched how Sam approached Kagome and took up the free spot next to her.

"I need to ask, how did you take it, when you found out that your car was in fact an alien?"

"Surprisingly... well. I'll admit, it was an eye opener, that's for sure. But he protected me, that helped me calm down. A lot."

She nudged Sam. "So no more Satan's Camaro comments, 'kay?"

Bee watched as the two interacted, Kagome asking about Sam's grandfather, the original owner of the glasses, while he kept watch over them.

While it was nothing but simple harmless talk, he did feel somewhat jealous. But, he reminded himself, as soon as the All-Spark was found, the Decepticon threat dealt with, he'd be sharing with Kagome everything he could and all she wanted to know.

* * *

**AN:** Almost forgot todays update. :d Read, enjoy, and review!


	70. Chapter 70

"I don't mean to be a... complainer, it's a lot to take in. And I don't really get a choice in all of this?"

Kagome turned to Sam, taking him in, before she turned to Bee. "Of course you do. There's always a choice. But, we really need those glasses. From my take on things, the fate of the world rests on Bee and the others getting them."

Sam slouched at that. "Great, no pressure there. Thanks for that."

"Hey, no one said you have to stick with after you hand over the glasses."

Bee was more than ready to agree with that. Though, now that the Decepticons knew of the boy, he would most like be a constant target.

Since he was supposed to be the boys initial guardian, he realized he couldn't allow him to go unwatched. But he was brought out of his musing when the Optimus told him to be prepared to move out. He then alerted to the two of the other's approach. He would bring up the topic with Optimus after they secured the Cube.

Kagome and Sam watched with awe at the 'falling stars', Kagome jumping off his hood and moving to the edge of the grassy hill they stood atop to get a better look at the first to land just a few meters away below.

Sam had moved forward as well, but stopped a few feet behind Kagome as they watched a being emerge from the landing site. They watched as it headed straight for the street, Kagome and Sam quickly following and climbing into his cab.

"Alright then. Now, lets go meet the others." she quickly jumped into the drivers seat, to which Sam reluctantly followed as Bee drove them to the designated meeting area.

While Kagome was eager to get a move, she didn't exactly know where they would be going so he took over.

It would be good, to having the others back.

Pulling to a stop in some back alley where they would meet up with the others, Kagome and Sam got out and as soon as they did. He himself transformed himself out of his alt mode once there was room. The others quickly doing the same after arriving themselves.

Bee held Kagome back when she moved to far out into the open, pulling her back to allow the others room to transform out of their alt modes. It also didn't hurt that it brought her closer to him. And hearing no one comment on how he kept Kagome tucked behind his hand, he was going to keep it there until otherwise.

Once Optimus was done, he leaned down to Sam's level, "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?"

"Wha... I mean. Yeah."

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron." he shifted as Kagome pressed herself into his hand while tightly gripping his fingers allowing him to feel her entire front and body heat, and leaned on the tips of her toes to get a better look. "But you can call us Autobots, for short."

Sam nodded his head, taking all of them in. "Autobots."

* * *

**AN:** Still haven't managed to get those pancakes I wanted last week. Looks like I'm getting up early tomorrow to make some... do we have everything... Read, enjoy, and review!


	71. Chapter 71

"What's crackin', lil' bitches?"

Kagome chuckled while Sam took the Autobot in and then turned to Optimus as he introduced said Autobot. "My first lieutenant. Designation: Jazz."

"This looks like a cool place to kick it!" the two of them watched how, Jazz, threw himself into a car behind him as if it were a chair.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam pointed to the lounging Jazz, obviously more than confused.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." he tapped the side of his head again, which earned an amused smirk from Kagome once again.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

Said Autobot brought out his weapon, aiming them at the two humans which caused them to take a step back each. "You feeling lucky, punk?"

Bee himself shifted, his protective instincts rearing despite knowing that Kagome was as safe as one could be where she was.

"Easy, Ironhide."

"Just kidding, I just wanted to show him my cannons." Ironhide shrugged his shoulders as he removed his weapons from the equation.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." the yellow Autobot took a step forward, sniffing the air.

"The boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female."

* * *

**AN:** Well, longer chapters! Still drabble form, but longer! So I hope everyone enjoys them from here on out. Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	72. Chapter 72

The two went silent. Kagome taking a few side steps away from Sam and towards him, which pleased him immensely, muttering to the boy. "Keep you're hands to yourself."

Sam coughed in embarrassment and scratched at the back of his neck. Bumblebee himself nearly shot the boy on site as soon as Ratchet spoke those words. But he held himself back. Barely.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

This time Kagome coughed in embarrassment and shifted her eyesight at some uninteresting point on the ground. After a few awkward moments, she spoke up. "Actually... I got to him before Sam. Sorry."

Bee watched as Optimus turned to her and tilted his head as he took Kagome in. She bravely stood her ground upon Optimus' inspection, to which Bee found adorably cute and absolutely wonderful.

"It's not like I was aware he was an alien in disguise and on a mission."

"That is true. And it no longer matters now that Sam is here and safe." Optimus gave him a momentary look, to which he could only shrug. If he had just upped and disappeared on her only to land in Sam's hands, it would have raised too many questions.

"What, exactly, are you here for?" Kagome asked, having already gotten a summary of sorts from himself, but not the details.

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-what?"

Optimus Prime activated the Holographic display, showing the two humans what had happened to their home world. Bee watched how Kagome seemed shocked and rather devastated by what she was seeing.

* * *

**AN:** Hope this update wasn't too disappointing for you guys. Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	73. Chapter 73

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him..."

Once the display was done, Bee observed at how upset Kagome had become, wrapping her arms around herself. It took everything in him not to go to her and try to comfort and reassure her.

"My grandfather."

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates." Optimus Prime paused for a moment before continuing.

"Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. Your Grandfather accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How do you know about the glasses?"

"eBay."

"eBay..."

Ratchet took a step forward. "If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they'll use its power to transform Earth's machines, and build a new army."

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Optimus finished.

Kagome leaned over towards Sam. "You remember where you put those glasses, right?"

* * *

**AN:** Umm, I managed to have those pancakes I wanted last week? Read, enjoy, and review!


	74. Chapter 74

They were now all on their way back to Sam's home to retrieve the glasses.

"So... they do what? Scan a vehicle that fits their size and copy it?"

"How should I know? I bought Bee thinking he was a car." Kagome answered, blinking rapidly as she furrowed her brows. Obviously upset about something.

"I'm just doing a summary of what I know, alright? What I don't get is why... Bee here would choose a rust bucket and not something more modern."

"I don't-!"

He once again braked suddenly and threw the two of them out, hearing Kagome berate Sam for his words. The others also stopped reaching out to him to find out what was wrong. He simply told them it was time for an upgrade.

Kagome had his back to him as he slowly approached after changing his alt mode, still tongue lashing the boy.

"Honestly. Would you have said something like that if you had thought Bee was your first car?!" she crossed over her chest, completely missing Sam's shocked and awed face until he forced her to face him.

"..." her arms dropped and her eyes took in the entire of his new form. "Okay... now that's sexy."

Sam coughed suddenly at her words, throwing her a questioning look.

"Not that he needed to change, mind you." she approached him, running her hand along his hood until she climbed back into the drivers seat. "I just don't know how I'll explain this to my parents."

* * *

**AN:** Upgrades bitches! Read, enjoy, and review!


	75. Chapter 75

While they returned to driving to Sam's, both Kagome and Sam couldn't help but take in his new appearance. And it left him preening under Kagome's constant praise.

"I am seriously contemplating on keeping you all for myself, Bee."

He revved his engine in agreement, causing the entire cab to vibrate and Kagome to chuckle.

"You do know... he is alive and can hear you. Right?"

"Ya don't have to tell me that." her eyes narrowed momentarily and lips pursed. "Ecchi mech."

"_Oh... baby, only for you."_

Sam, none the wiser, questioned what he just missed.

Kagome's cheeks warmed as she shifted in her seat and tightened her grip on the wheel slightly. "Nothing. Absolutely, nothing."

Bee watched how Kagome squirmed and decided to up it a bit.

Startled, Kagome let out a squeak and her face immediately blushed. She let out a cry as she slapped the steering wheel, crying out in Japanese about him being a pervert and for him to cut it out.

"What's going on?!"

Instead of answering Sam, though the boy was wearing the most confused look, but Kagome's attention was all on him.

"You are so in the doghouse- I mean garage for this!"

* * *

**AN:** I'm going to allow your imaginations to play out what Bee just did to Kagome. :3 Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	76. Chapter 76

The drive was somewhat awkward, for Kagome at least.

He kept teasing her, which left her in situations that brought on Sam's attention to which he questioned and left Kagome to flounder in trying to answer or dance around his questions.

Oh, teasing his little human was something he was never going to tire of. Especially now that he didn't have to hide himself. Sadly, he could only go so far with his teasing in his current state. Pausing in his thoughts, he wondered about the current situation between Kagome and himself.

He was an Autobot, her a human. Not only that, the others would be sure to notice his reluctance to part with her. Using her strange energies that had somehow caught Decepticon attention, would only go so far.

What could he say when Optimus decided another Autobot would be a better candidate in protecting her?

He felt connected to her, she had somehow reached his very Spark. Something he had thought no human was capable of, but this tiny slip of a human somehow did. Unknowingly or not, they were connected, and he didn't want to even begin to think what would happen should they be forced apart.

As if feeling his unease, Kagome's energy leaked and brushed against his Spark in a soothing manner. Her body's actions followed a few moments behind.

This cemented the fact that she was his in his mind all the more.

* * *

**AN:** Will update later on AO3. Read, enjoy, and review.


	77. Chapter 77

Feeling the need to reciprocate the gentle ministration, Bee allowed small amount of his own Spark to reach out towards her. Something that was usually reserved for what a human could call partner or mate among Autobots.

Small bright blue lights, looking much like static shock, sparked and reached out towards her. Very much like the first time she reached out and brushed her fingers along the hood that protected his Spark, sparked wherever she came in contact with him.

At first, she reacted with shock, unsure of what was going on. Sam also, but his main concern was Kagome.

Though quickly enough, she relaxed, watching the proof that his Spark belonged to her with a smile of amazement. And while she didn't understand the implications at the moment, he was going to tell her the moment he could.

"How are you not freaking out?!"

Kagome let out a lazy giggle, her form sagging somewhat deeper into the seat. "Because this feels... nice."

From the way her cheeks were flushing, heart rate picking up slightly, eyes dilating and a wonderful hormone that she was releasing, nice was an understatement.

Though he was glad she hadn't share in what way 'nice' was to Sam.


End file.
